Inferno (Season 1)
Point Dume Academy is a fictional private academy in Malibu, California that is unknowingly home to various supernatural species. Each student has a secret of their own; some have a past that they don't want to be discovered. In this season, we meet Sophia Dimitrov, a powerful witch (or chrone) and learn about her adventures at the academy as she meets her two roommates (who soon become her best friends): Tara Linn and Arabella “Bella” Martin, and a possible love interest: playboy Josh Frazer. Upon her arrival at Point Dume Academy, she makes an enemy in Sienna Kronin. Does she have what it takes to survive? Maybe, maybe not. Just remember that: at night, even the innocent look guilty. The idea came about after seeing the success of Queen Alietta's original series had, which was when Selena got the idea to borrow the auditions process from Alietta. This proved a successful format as the blog post where the auditions are has garnered 800+ comments filled with auditions from several users. It has since been advertised throughout many wikias, including Orphan Black, Pretty Little Liars, Stitchers and Bookshub. It has also had the honor of being spotlighted by wikia itself. Each episode averages (roughly) thirty to thirty-five minutes of music. The soundtrack for each episode is carefully picked so that it reflects on the mood or amplifies the scene the song is being used in. For an easy listen the song (in its respective link) is placed before a scene and then again at the bottom of an episode's page in the Episode Soundtrack section. Initially starting out as a solo project by Selena , it quickly became more of a team. For the first three episodes of season 1, Sim and Amanda served as creative consultants. However from the 4th episode-present: Erik , Jay and Umayer serve as not only creative consultants but also as writers for the series. Selena has written the first 4 episodes (with creative input from the other writers), but the 5th episode of season 1 was written by: Umayer and the 6th/7th episodes by Jay respectively. The outline for season 1 (with its character arcs and major plot points to hit) has already been done. Season 2 has been roughly planned out as well as the third season. However, neither of these have an official outline written as of yet. Although, Selena does know (roughly) where each major character will be at in each subsequent season and how she plans to end the series. →TBA Inferno includes a number of mysterious fictional elements that have been ascribed to science fiction or supernatural phenomena. It also borrows elements from the likes of Greek, Roman, Native American mythology, etc. Although the series does manage to put its own spit on some of these facets and end up with it's own unique mythology as a result. *The theme song for the first season is Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez *The first season will consist of 15 episodes that begin with the series premiere Down the Rabbit Hole, and ending with the season finale: Don't Fear The Reaper . *The big-bad for this arc is the powerful white-eyed demon named Agoroth who is hell-bent on revenge for something that O.R.B.S. was responsible in the past. *The Halloween festivities will be split into two episodes ( Monster's Ball and The Witching Hour respectively) and will be a masquerade ball that has the Sinners and Saints theme for it. *This special holiday episode will be when the mysterious character of Alexander will be introduced and recur until his promotion to the main cast in the second season. *Jamie Moores' leading men which consist of Milan Novak, Phillip Jones and Todd Rollings are all confirmed to be in Monster's Ball and The Witching Hour respectively and the song Boys Like You by Who Is Fancy ft. Meghan Trainor and Ariana Grande will be used in a scene for one of the episodes. *On February 26th, 2015, it was revealed that the Inferno Series will consist of four seasons with season 2 having 15 episodes; though the exact number of episodes for seasons 3 and 4 is unknown at this time. Casting Update: The following list of actors/actresses have been cast in the upcoming episodes of season 1 of Inferno: *Ryan Rottman as the mysterious Alexander who will first appear around Monster's Ball in a recurring capacity until Don't Fear The Reaper . *Charlize Theron as Margaery Guillory and Michael Fassbender as Jérome Abigor respectively will be appearing as Daimon's parents sometime in season 1 of Inferno. *Sijourney Weaver and Gary Oldman as Josh and Daryl's grandparents to appear either in season 1 or season 2 at the latest. Main Cast : (Series Regulars) *''Lily Collins as Sophia Dimitrov (created by: Sim)→7/15'' *'Jeremy Irvine as Daimon Abigor (created by: Stefann)→ 7/15' * Chloë Grace Moretz asArabella “Bella” Martin (created by: Iamalittleliar)→ 7/15 * Grant Gustin as Eric Evergreen (created by:Jay)→ 5/15 *''Aya Ueto as Tara Linn (created by: Stefann) → 7/15'' *'Lucas Till as Todd Rollings (created by: Jay) → 5/15' *''Leighton Meester as Sienna Kronin (created by Sim) → 6/''15 ' Supporting Cast : (Recurring Guest Stars) *'Tom Cruise as Agoroth (created by Spirit Freak) → 7/15' *'''''Michelle Pfeiffer as Fiona Evergreen (Created by: Selena) → 6/15 *'Alex Pettyfer as Josh Frazer(created by: Raven) → 6/15' *''Candice Accola as Alietta Stone (created by: Alietta)→ 6/15'' *'Andy Mientus as Jamie Moores (created by: Jay)→6/15' *'Keenan Tracey as Phillip Jones (created by: Jay) → 6/15' Guest Cast: ( 5 episodes or less): *'Matt Lanter as Adam McClain (Created by: Gayaneh) '→ 5/15 *'Alexander Skarsgard as Nathan Specter (created by: Umayer) → 5/15' *''Taylor Swift as Alazne Scott (Created by: Selena)→ 4/15'' *''Demi Lovato as Cynthia Fordman(Created by: Spirit Freak) → 4/15'' *'Ryan Paevey as Ian Sherman (created by: Amanda)→ 4''/15' *Megan Fox as Bethany O'Hara (created by: Amanda) → 3/15'' *''Cymphonique Miller as Ava Peterson (created by: Britt) → 3/15'' *'Will Weatheritt as Connor Nordell (Created by: Taylor Manton) → 3/15' *''Rumer Willis as Piper Ross (created by: Raven) → 2/15'' *'John Stamos as Matheus Kronin (created by Sim)→ 2/15' *''Isla Fisher as Laura Moores (Created by: Jay) → 2/15'' *'Nico Tortorella as Daryl Fraser (created by: Raven) → 2/15' *''Dianna Agron as Kiera Veron (created by: Sim) → 2/15'' *'Dillon Casey as Jensen Markie (created by: Raven) → 2/15' *''Ming-Na Wen as Kimiko Linn (Created by: Selena)→ 2/15'' *'Daniel Sharman as Elliot Caldwell (created by: Jay) → 2/15' *''Jessica Lange, Frances Conroy and Angela Basset as The Fates (Created by:Selena)→ 2/15'' *'Hugh Laurie as Patrick Scott created by: Sim) → 1/15' * Alexandra Daddario as Fern McInnes (created by: Andrea) →1/15 *'Luke Evans as The Man of the Shadows (created by: Raven) → 1/15' *''Eva Green as Elizabeth Dimitrov (Created by: Selena) → 1/15'' *'Matt Bomer as Nicholas Dimitrov (Created by Selena) → 1/15' *''Glen Close as Isabel Romanoff (created by Selena)'' → 1/15 *'Alexander Ludwig as Cain Oleski (created by: Stefan) → 1/15' *'Leonardo DiCaprio as Frank Moores ''(Created by: Jay) → 1/15' *'Tom Hardy as Theron Evergreen (Created by: Selena) → 1/15' *'Lincoln Younes as Jacob Evergreen (Created by: TVFanatic101) → 1/15 ' *'Logan Williams as young Eric Evergreen (created by:Selena) → 1/15''' *''Danneel Harris as Gia Freeman (created by: Amanda) → 1/15(Voice only)'' *'Johnny Depp as The Cab Driver (created by: Selena) → 1/15 '(cameo) *'Ryan Rottman as Alexander(created by: Selena)→ 0/15' ' '''Special Guest Stars: ''( From Bloodlines ) *Emily Blunt as Violet DeVoss (created by: Sim) → 4/15'' *'Jonathan Rhys Myers as Maxim_Whitaker (Created by: Sim) → 3/15' *''Amber Heard as Olivia Valentine (Created by: Sim) → 3/15'' *'Ryan Kelley as Milan Novak (created by: Steffan) → 0/15' The first season of Inferno has proven to be quite successful; with each episode page receiving around 100+ reviews in the comments section. Not to mention quite an active fan-base that helps keep the character(and other pages) up to date! The series has already been renewed by Fearless Diva Productions Wikia for a second season after 6 episodes of Inferno have been published. Moreover, the Inferno Universe just got bigger with Bloodlines, the spinoff debuting to quite the success as well on Halloween 2015. Graphic.jpg|'Bloodlines and Inferno Alternate Poster' INFERNO.jpg|''Inferno Season 1 Teaser Poster'' Poster.png|''Official Inferno 1A Poster'' Wikia-hero-image|''Inferno Season 1 Teaser Cast Photo'' Wikiabg.jpg|''Femme Fatales: May (Bloodlines) and Sophia (Inferno)'' Tophia3.jpg|''Tara and Sophia''Jophia S1 Promo.png|''Jophia Season 1 Promo'' Love Triangle.png|''The Love Triangle Season 1 Promo'' Krones S1.png|''Krones Season 1 Promo'' Inferno 1B Poster.jpg|''Official 1B Cast Poster'' Elliara promo.png|'New Attitude, New perspective, New look and... New Man?' Forget.png|'Seric Season 1 Promo' Phamie Photo.png|'Phamie: Season 1 Promo' Tamie Skerch.png|''Tamie: Outlook 1'' Tamie Film Grain.png|''Tamie: Outlook 2'' Tamie Darker.png|''Tamie: Outlook 3'' Tamie First Attempt.png|''Tamie: Outlook 4'' dante__s_inferno_canto_iii_by_zajakiel-d4enqog.jpg|''Dante's Inferno'' Tailliara2.png Sienna.jpg Hellonheels.jpg Kiermonedit1.jpg Tired.jpg 13716022 1062964420426068 8143147969537650594 n.jpg Category:Episode Guide Category:Inferno TV Series Category:Fearless Diva Productions Category:Original Content Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Inferno Season 1